


Ну разве ты не привлекательный?

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Walker!Lance, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Лэнс выгуливает собак, когда однажды с ним случается кое-что странное. Однако, благодаря этому, он идет на свидание с милым парнем с фиолетовыми глазами.





	Ну разве ты не привлекательный?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't you look fetching?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292500) by [AlyxRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxRae/pseuds/AlyxRae). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6286168

Присматривать за собаками намного лучше, чем думают люди.  
  
Изначально Лэнс согласился сидеть с четвероногими любимцами, чтобы отчаянно оставаться на плаву, меняя работу за работой и надеясь на что-то хорошее. Никто, казалось, не хотел нанимать его по какой-то неизвестной ему причине. В его резюме, расписанном четко по делу, не было ни одного изъяна. На собеседованиях он вел себя вежливо, как настоящий профессионал. Но, несмотря ни на что, несколько недель спустя раздавался ужасный неизбежный звонок, сообщающий о незавидной участи.  
  
Лэнс выживал на рамене и доброте его соседа по комнате, но вина от жизни нахлебника все же достигла и его.  
  
Значит, сиделка для собак.  
  
Сначала он получал работу с помощью рекомендаций. Он присматривал за шоколадным лабрадором (Карамелькой) Аллуры несколько недель: сидел у нее дома, выгуливал собаку, кормил ее и все такое. Это было похоже на небольшой отпуск. И если Лэнс притворялся, что просторная квартирка подруги принадлежала ему, то об этом никто не узнает. Точно так же, как никто не узнает, что он использовал по три бомбочки для ванны в день и тратил и так скудные сбережения, чтобы купить ей новые. Тем не менее, это стоило того, чтобы его кожа выглядела свежей следующие несколько дней.  
  
С тех пор Аллура, можно сказать, наняла его. Между уроками Лэнс бегал к ней домой, чтобы быстро выгулять Карамельку. До этого девушка тратила почти весь обеденный перерыв, чтобы успеть домой и проверить собаку, но теперь, когда появился Лэнс, она могла тратить это время на необходимую цель и поесть.  
  
Если честно, один раз у Лэнса чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда он столкнулся с каким-то парнем, который вышел из ее кабинета. Лэнс случайно уронил рюкзак, когда незнакомец проходил мимо. Не только потому, что тот выглядел как мускулистое воплощение всех его подростковых желаний, но и потому, что у парня была самая милая улыбка на свете.  
  
#благословлен  
  
Но, конечно же, он заметил, как мистер Высокий, Загадочный и Чертовски Сексуальный смотрел на Аллуру. Лэнс знал, что ему тут ловить нечего. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то терял голову из-за его двоюродной сестры. Однако на этот раз ее ухажера, похоже, ждала взаимность.  
  
Проверка Карамельки стала повседневной частью его жизни, и Аллура была так благодарна, что начала советовать его своим коллегам. Проверить щенков там, сгулять пару раз с собаками здесь — и вот уже у Лэнса образовался небольшой бизнес.  
  
Однажды днем, уставившись в телефон и копаясь в своем расписании, Лэнс быстро загуглил, как лучше всего следить за своими клиентами. И тогда он нашел Ровер.  
  
В принципе, это был один из сайтов для нянь, только для животных. Парень установил его в тот же день и, проверив (да, он был неплох), создал профиль и сидел там всю следующую неделю.  
  
Лэнс был очарован гениальностью этой находки. Сайт позволял ему выкладывать график работы, предпочтения в том, что он хотел делать (брать животных с собой, проверять их, сидеть дома и так далее), и разрешал людям с легкостью отправлять ему сообщения. В первые же часы ему посыпалась гора предложений. Для студента колледжа, как Лэнс, это казалось неожиданным выигрышем в лотерею.  
  
Работа была легкая и веселая. Можно сказать, он получал бесплатную собаку на весь день. И выгуливал толпу добродушных любимцев на теплом солнышке, вместо того чтобы лежать перед телевизором и пересматривать «Анатомию страсти» в десятый раз.  
  
Проводя время с животными, он отдыхал от школы и заполнял пустую дыру в груди, которая появилась, когда он уехал из дома. Все-таки Лэнс всегда рос с питомцами, и казалось странным приспосабливаться к жизни без пушистого спутника, который преданно ждет тебя дома. Ну, у него был сосед, Ханк, но он был не пушистым. Милым — да, но точно не пушистым.  
  
К тому времени, как второй семестр Лэнса подошел к концу, ему удалось найти идеальную работу и он больше не чувствовал себя паразитирующей буханкой черствого хлеба. Ситуация была беспроигрышная.  
  
Когда учебный год закончился, Лэнс упивался долгожданной свободой, которую быстро заполнил еще большим количеством работы. Лето означало, что множество людей уезжают в отпуск и ищут сиделок для своих собак. Лэнс был завален предложениями о работе, он жил на рюкзаке и небольшой сумке с вещами, постоянно передвигаясь с места на место на велосипеде. Сидя с собаками, гуляя с ними и проверяя их, он был более занят, чем во время учебы.  
  
Лэнс вышел из дома, в котором остановился на какое-то время (чтобы присматривать за тремя йорками в трехкомнатном доме с нетфликсом — мечта любого подростка), чтобы съездить в другую квартиру. Ему приходилось разрываться между двумя домами и кормить собак. Оба владельца ненадолго уехали из города, и во входных дверях были отверстия для животных, так что Лэнсу только и нужно было следить, что они накормлены.  
  
В первом доме жила собачка, которая напоминала помесь бигля и золотистого ретривера, и это не самая странная порода, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался (было что-то, смешанное с корги).  
  
Лэнс замер на пороге и начал перебирать ключи, пытаясь вспомнить, какой подходит к этой двери. Зайдя внутрь, он накормил собаку, покатался с ней по полу и перешел к следующему заданию.  
  
Вот тут-то и началось самое интересное.  
  
Владелица следующего дома также зарабатывала деньги на стороне. Она сдавала две комнаты в «Airbnb» и предлагала гостям остаться у нее. Почему эти самые гости не могли накормить собак, оставалось загадкой, но Лэнс не возражал. Ему же прибыльнее. Он пока не видел загадочного странника, зато слышал, как он матерится после того, как он позвонил в закрытую дверь. Владелица сказала, что она предупредила гостя, что Лэнс придет, так что неплохо знать, что временно проживающий здесь знает, что он не хочет вламываться в дом. Трудно было бы объяснить все полиции.  
  
Лэнс спрыгнул с велосипеда и направился ко входной двери. Он смутно переживал, что кто-то украдет его старую рухлядь, но он всегда был немного параноиком. Он припарковал его прямо перед окном гостиной, чтобы следить за ним.  
  
Вытащив тяжелый брелок с ключами, Лэнс нашел голубую отмычку и засунул ее в замок. Стоило ему войти внутрь, как откуда-то раздался лишенный какого-либо смущения голос.  
  
— Я без рубашки, — прокричал он из кухни.  
  
Лицо Лэнса, с другой стороны, покраснело.  
  
— Эм… Я за собакой?  
  
Словно по сигналу, из-за угла выбежал очаровательный боксер. При виде Лэнса счастливый пес Дымок начала вилять хвостом и поспешила к миске, как делала каждое утро.  
  
К миске. У задней двери. За кухней. Кухней, откуда таинственный голос не задумываясь сообщил, что его обладатель раздетый.  
  
«Круто».  
  
— А, так вот что значила та записка, — сказал владелец голоса, огибая угол. — Ну привет.  
  
— Привет, — Лэнс слабо помахал любопытным фиолетовым глазам, которые выглядывали из-за угла. С того места, где он стоял, он видел, что парень действительно был без рубашки. Таинственный незнакомец, чью темную челку придерживал ярко-зеленый ободок, также держал кружку с неизвестным содержанием. Что касается остальных волос, они достигали линии плеч.  
  
«Черт…» — Лэнс мысленно застонал. «Моя единственная слабость. Голые парни с красивыми глазами и длинными волосами».  
  
Тихое фырканье заставило Лэнса оторвать взгляд от Таинственного Парня. Дымок смотрела на него большими щенячьими глазами, терпеливо сидя у миски. Лэнс быстро прошел кухню, уловив беглый взгляд незнакомца (божечки, да на нем одно полотенце…), и потянулся за кормом.  
  
Собака словно засветилась от счастья, когда он отмерил необходимое количество пищи и насыпал его в тарелку. Лэнс отошел к двери, по пути подхватив несколько собачьих игрушек, и вышел на задний двор. Он привык играть с собаками, за которыми ухаживал, во время коротких посещений, просто ради удовольствия. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, когда приходил, а потом просто бросал их.  
  
Благодаря времени, проведенному с Дымком, Загадочный Парень удалился в комнату без неловкого напряжения. Лэнсу оставалось только гадать, как стыдно бы ему было в подобной ситуации. На его месте Лэнс сомневался, что ему бы вообще хватило храбрости объявить о своем присутствии. Скорее всего, он бы спрятался в шкафу, пока на горизонте не стало бы чисто. Или убежал бы в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. С Лэнсом МакКлейном ничего не бывает наполовину.  
  
Спустя доброе количество времени Лэнс достал из пасти собаки пропитанную слюнями резиновую игрушку и направился в дом. Он закрыл дверь на щеколду и сложил предметы на место, попутно почесав Дымок за ухом. Лэнс так сосредоточился на собаке, которая бежала за ним до самой входной двери, что не заметил присутствие другого человека в гостиной.  
  
Загадочный Парень, одетый в свободную пижаму, валялся на диване с чашкой остывшего чая и ноутбуком. Видимо, у этого парня была очень высокая терпимость к неловким ситуациям. Лэнс думал, что он останется в комнате, пока он не уйдет, но, как очевидно, этого не произошло.  
  
— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Лэнс. Его голос казался слишком громким в тишине дома.  
  
— Ты живешь где-то поблизости? — спросил Загадочный Парень, оторвав от экрана фиолетовые глаза в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Да, ну, не совсем по соседству. Я живу ближе к колледжу.  
  
— Там дешево?  
  
Лэнс передернул плечами.  
  
— Смотря, что для тебя дешево.  
  
Парень выжидающе уставился на него. Лэнс вздохнул и продолжил:  
  
— Аренда приемлемая, но сама квартира дешевая. Кухонные шкафы, в основном, сделаны из картона, а стены настолько тонкие, что слышно, как в соседней комнате дышит человек. Но я на мели, так что да.  
  
— Хм-м, буду знать.  
  
— Ты тоже живешь где-то здесь? Видимо, нет, учитывая, что ты остался здесь через «Airbnb».  
  
— Я из Техаса, в детстве часто переезжал, а сейчас подыскиваю колледж.  
  
— Присматриваешься, я понял. Ну, местный колледж довольно неплох, там часто проходят вечеринки, но, думаю, ты уже понял это по количеству баров. Жить здесь не так уж и плохо. Все время есть чем заняться.  
  
Загадочный Парень кивнул.  
  
— Приму к сведению, спасибо. Я Кит, кстати.  
  
— Лэнс.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  


***

  
  
Ладно, может тем же днем Лэнс заскочил проверить Дымок пару лишних раз. И на следующий день. И… Может, на день после этого. Хорошо, Лэнс признавал, что использовал собаку, как отмазку, чтобы увидеть Кита. Единственная загвоздка заключалась в том, что после той встречи парень не появлялся дома.  
  
Три дня были проведены в тишине комнаты, в которой остановился Кит. Лэнс начал думать, что он съехал после их недавнего разговора. И, если честно, у него было немного разбито сердце, но, если бы кто-то спросил, он бы яростно все отрицал.  
  
В пятницу, когда Лэнс повёл одного из шумных щенков на прогулку в соседний парк, он увидел там Кита. И на этот раз тот был в футболке. Казалось, что парень может остановить дорожное движение, просто подмигнув.  
  
Была середина лета, отчего хотелось носить как можно меньше одежды. Кит, казалось, принял эту идею буквально, когда решил надеть половину футболки, то есть кроп-топ. Его волосы были завязаны в высокий хвост, а на кончике носа восседали солнцезащитные очки. Что касается ног, то Лэнсу на секунду почудилось, что леггинсы нарисованные, настолько плотно черная ткань обнимала все нужные места. И если бы Кит не носил поверх них шорты, Лэнс бы увидел всё в качестве HD. Черт побери, а Кит привлекательный.  
  
Лэнс почувствовал, что его руку словно что-то тянет, и понял, что смесь корги пытался нетерпеливо сдвинуть его с места. Подхватив щенка, Форреста, на руки, он получил влажный поцелуй в щеку. Несколько влажных поцелуев.  
  
Ладно, с его лица практически стекала вода, когда Форрест, наконец, успокоился.  
  
Он плюхнулся на газон рядом с щенком и рассмеялся, когда тот нетерпеливо прыгнул в грязь.  
  
— О, привет, а я тебя знаю, — протянул Кит, подталкивая очки на макушку. Лэнсу казалось, что он тает под взглядом этих фиолетовых глаз.  
  
Приняв небрежный вид, Лэнс улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, как дела?  
  
— Нормально, просто гуляю, — Кит присел на траву, и на него немедленно напал корги. — Твоя собака?  
  
— Нет, одного из клиентов. Его зовут Форрест, и он шестимесячный кошмар, — Лэнс пытался обуздать щенка, но малыш, казалось, просто влюбился в Кита. «Становись в очередь, приятель», — подумал кубинец.  
  
— Значит, вот чем ты занимаешься? Выгуливаешь собак?  
  
— Да. Мне хорошо платят, часы работы очень удобные, это словно работа мечты, которую я никогда не хотел.  
  
Кит кивнул, расчесывая длинную шерсть щенка пальцами.  
  
— Хм… Круто.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
После этого разговор сошел на нет. Лэнс не мог сдержаться и пару раз украдкой бросил взгляд на временного собеседника. Кит был очень, очень красивый. Несмотря на стильный и сексуальный наряд, чертовски идеальные линии складывались в лицо ангела. Он выглядел как межрасовое слияние двух людей, как и сам Лэнс, но трудно было определить его этническое происхождение. Несомненно, в нем проглядывали азиатские (японские или, может, корейские) черты, но фиолетовые глаза были до того необыкновенны, что Лэнс всерьез задумывался, а нет ли в его ДНК примеси инопланетянина.  
  
«Горячего инопланетянина», — мысленно добавил он.  
  
— Ты вроде бы говорил, что ты из Техаса? — неожиданно спросил Лэнс. Он не хотел, чтобы вопрос показался странным, но, учитывая пустой тон, он точно походил на чудака.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Разве ты не должен говорить: «Ну шо, хлопці?», — и одеваться, как ковбой?  
  
Кит моргнул, прищурив фиолетовые глаза.  
  
— Все твое представление о Техасе основывается на стереотипах?  
  
— Э… Да? — Лэнс ожидал, что на этом моменте Кит встанет и уйдет, напоследок громко фыркнув. Но из-за того, что он услышал, его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
Брюнет тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
  
— Ясно. Но не у всех жителей Техаса есть акцент.  
  
 — Оце ж ба.  
  
— Ого. Это было ужасно.  
  
— А я думаю, очаровательно. Я пытался говорить на твоем языке.  
  
— Я разговариваю на обычном английском, спасибо.  
  
— У меня в ботинке змея!  
  
— Это единственная ковбойская фраза, которую ты знаешь?  
  
— Нет, я серьезно, кажется, мне в обувь залез жук, — он протянул Форреста Киту и наклонился, чтобы развязать конверсы. Когда он перевернул ботинок, оттуда, конечно же, вывалилось маленькое насекомое. Парни поморщились, когда жучок уполз.  
  
Кит первый нарушил тишину.  
  
— Знаешь, такого бы, наверное, не произошло, если бы у тебя не было дырки на обуви.  
  
Лэнс поднял голову, на секунду перестав завязывать шнурки.  
  
— Э, да. Но обувь стоит денег, а я коплю на PS4.  
  
— Видеоигры важнее обуви; вижу, с приоритетами у тебя все в порядке.  
  
— Что я могу сказать, я ответственный парень, — говоря об обязанностях, Лэнс потратил здесь слишком много времени. — Мне пора; этому парню нужно еще погулять минут пятнадцать.  
  
Шатен взъерошил шерсть на голове Форреста и забрал у Кита поводок. Когда они встали на ноги, брюнет вытер очки о темную одежду.  
  
Лэнс ничего не понимал. Да, ему нравился Кит, но он разговаривал с ним всего дважды. К тому же, парень жил в другом штате. Он просто проезжал мимо и не ненадолго задержался, прежде чем уехать в другой город. Наверное, будет неуместно просить его номер. Скорее всего, это будет пустая трата времени.  
  
— Есть ли шанс, что ты свободен на выходных? — спросил Кит.  
  
Лэнс потрясено уставился на него, размышляя, не яркая ли это галлюцинация.  
  
— Эм… да. Вроде как.  
  
— Вроде как? Это как?  
  
— Ну, я буду работать у одной дамочки. Две собаки, один дом, и владелица немного… Ну, за неимением лучшего слова, она становится сучкой, когда дело касается ее драгоценных животинок. Она из тех, кто относится к ним как к родным детям. Мне придется остаться у нее на все выходные, потому что она придумала для них какой-то безумный график.  
  
— О… — Кит выглядел — Лэнс смел предположить — разочарованным? По крайней мере, он так надеялся. Этот едва заметно дрогнувший голос означал, что, возможно, у него еще был шанс.  
  
— Она сказала, что я могу привести друга, если ты не против зависать в чужом доме и выгуливать немецкую овчарку и болонку.  
  
— Ладно? Это… немного странно. Но да, хорошо.  
  
— Круто, тогда дай мне свой номер, — Лэнс вытащил из кармана телефон и поморщился, когда вместе с ним выпали несколько ярко-зеленых мешочков для отходов собак. Он быстро спрятал их и, разблокировав экран, передал его Киту. Лэнс очень гордился собой за то, что так небрежно вытащил телефон. Не считая выпавших из кармана пакетов с собачьей неожиданностью. Все было хорошо. С Китом, на удивление, было легко разговаривать, несмотря на то, что если Лэнс будет долго на него смотреть, то отправится в кому.  
  
Когда они попрощались, Кит послал ему еще одну ослепительную улыбку. День показался намного ярче. Далеко не в первый раз Лэнс поймал себя на том, что оглядывался через плечо, глядя вслед удаляющему парню и удивляясь, что он достал его номер.  
  
Когда парк исчез из поля его зрения, шатен достал телефон и написал новому знакомому.  
  
Лэнс: Форрест уже скучает по тебе.  
  
Они прошли целый квартал, когда он, наконец, получил ответ.  
  
Кит: Скажи ему, что на моей одежде достаточно шерсти, чтобы слепить новую собаку.  
  
Лэнс: Ты только представь, как выглядит мое белье, бро.  
  
На секунду кубинец пожалел о том, что добавил «бро». Он сделал это в силу привычки, однако парень, который ему нравился, может не так понять. По крайне мере, он не написал «детка». То бы была катастрофа.  
  
Кит: Все настолько плохо?  
  
Лэнс: Очень. Придется отказаться от черной одежды.  
  
Кит: Я бы не смог отказаться от нее, даже если бы мне заплатили.  
  
Кит: Черный — мой фирменный цвет.  
  
Лэнс фыркнул, искреннее пораженный этим странным парнем.  
  


***

  
  
Примерно в три часа дня Лэнс нервно расхаживал по дому. Место, в котором он сейчас жил, было просторное и больше походило на выставочный зал в Икее, учитывая изящную, современную мебель. Две собаки, о которых он заботился, наблюдали за ним с плюшевых кроватей в гостиной. Маленькая болонка, Мэтти, согнала немецкую овчарку, Монтану, с ее намного большей подстилки. Бедная Монтана помещалась только головой и передними лапами на крошечную подушку. В то время как Мэтти был похож на Раджа, который восседал на пушистой большой кровати. Лэнс сделал фотографию и отправил ее хозяйке.  
  
Лэнс переоделся четыре раза, он даже бегал в Таргет, чтобы купить новую стильную одежду, которая впечатлила бы Кита. Этот парень вывел андрогенную моду на совершенно новый уровень и легко мог отправиться на неделю моды в Нью-Йорке. Лэнс хотел хотя бы показать, что он не грязнуля. Последний раз, как они виделись, шатен был в паре избитых конверсов и спортивных шортах, которые он никогда не использовал по назначению. Ему нужно было наверстать упущенное.  
  
Спустя один быстрый поход в магазин одежды Лэнс почувствовал себя более уверенным. Джинсы идеально подчеркивали его ноги и задницу, а великолепно сидящая футболка показывала широкие плечи. Одно из многих преимуществ того, что большую часть подросткового возраста он был пловцом, были подтянутые мышцы, которые он заработал честным трудом. Это помогало как в воде, так и вне ее.  
  
Он наматывал, наверное, девятый круг по гостиной, когда услышал дверной звонок. Собаки вскочили и начали лаять, как сумасшедшие. Они побежали ко входной двери и начали скрести о нее лапами, желая посмотреть, кто же пришел. Лэнс шикнул на животных и, аккуратно оттолкнув их в сторону, взглянул в дверной глазок.  
  
На пороге стоял Кит, нервно поглядывая на экран телефона. Лэнс ухмыльнулся и оценил, как мило брюнет выглядел с распущенными волосами. Он открыл дверь и с усмешкой посмотрел на парня.  
  
Сегодняшний наряд вряд ли бы остановил поток машин, но, черт, он все равно выглядел отлично. Рубашка, достигающая коленей, была достаточно длинная, чтобы назвать ее платьем. Закаченные рукава открывали вид на сильные руки, а на ногах… Секундочку…  
  
— Это что, джеггинсы? — вопрос сопровождался хихиканьем. Лэнс закусил губу, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, когда Кит окинул его пустым взглядом.  
  
— Серьезно? Даже не поздороваешься? — вздохнул он.  
  
— Привет. Это что, джеггинсы?  
  
Казалось, что Кит сдерживал смех.  
  
— Привет, и да, они самые. В них очень удобно.  
  
— Круто, — Лэнс шагнул в сторону, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать тявкающих животных. Когда дверь закрылась, собаки протолкнулись мимо него и окружили Кита. Мэтти пытался запрыгнуть на его ногу, в то время как Монтана, казалось, не разделяла его волнения. Немецкая овчарка бегала между Китом и Лэнсом, по очереди облизывая их ладони.  
  
— Ладно, маленькие вы монстры, кто хочет на улицу? — протянул Лэнс. Собаки отстали от людей и поспешили к двери. Грохот скребущихся о деревянные полы ногтей заставил Кита усмехнуться.  
  
— Кажется, они рады.  
  
— Кажется? Да они как будто никогда не видели задний двор, — Лэнс повел его в гостиную, где была открыта большая стеклянная дверь, ведущая на пышный двор. Мэтти и Монтана пронеслись мимо них, врезаясь друг в друга, чтобы первыми добраться до разбросанных по траве игрушек.  
  
Парни сели на стулья возле бассейна и уставились на играющих собак.  
  
— Это странно, — сказал Кит. Лэнс перевел на него немного обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
— В… плохом смысле? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, просто странно. Люди и правда разрешают тебе оставаться у них дома, пока их нет?  
  
Кубинец еле заметно выдохнул от облегчения. Он на секунду подумал, что Кит имел в виду, что странно было то, что они общаются. Лэнс привык к недопониманиям, когда дело касалось его работы.  
  
— Да, это немного странно, но, скорее, весело. Как будто в придачу к работе я получаю временные дома.  
  
— Думаю, это прикольно. Владельцы часто разрешают тебе приводить друзей?  
  
— О, да, большинство людей, которых я знаю, очень классные. Они также настаивают, чтобы я ел их еду.  
  
— Вау, бесплатные еда и ночлег? Мечта любого студентика.  
  
Лэнс пожал плечами.  
  
— Если это сон, то я не хочу просыпаться, пока не выпущусь.  
  
Кит кивнул, улыбаясь. В очередной раз Лэнс понял, с какой легкостью дается ему общение с ним. Большинство первых свиданий были чертовски неловкие, но сейчас Лэнс не искал подходящих слов и не переживал из-за каждого движения. Находиться рядом с Китом было приятно и, на удивление, комфортно.  
  
Конечно же, в этот момент Лэнс понял, что мысленно назвал это свиданием. Кит, как и сам кубинец, не говорил, что это свидание, однако подтекст был очевиден. Казалось, что это могло перерасти во что-то большее. Черт, Лэнс даже не знал, нравятся ли Киту парни. Он вполне мог оказаться натуралом, которому просто удобно со своим образом, однако Лэнс никогда не видел таких людей, как он. Сглотнув неожиданно появившуюся панику, шатен повернулся к Киту.  
  
— Так, однажды ты сказал, что ищешь колледж. На кого ты хочешь учиться?  
  
Парень поерзал и сполз по спинке стула, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Я пока не уверен. После школы я взял небольшой перерыв и отправился путешествовать, но вскоре мне стало скучно. В фильмах кажется, что это так интересно — бесцельно исследовать страну, но скука часто берет свое. И бывает, что люди оказываются слишком приставучими.  
  
— Приставучими?  
  
— Ну, однажды я ехал на поезде из Чикаго с одной девушкой. Мы разговорились, и оказалось, что мы ровесники. Все было хорошо. Но несколько часов спустя она вернулась из туалета в слезах. Она начала рассказывать, что ее только что бросил парень, с которым она встречалась _целых_ два месяца. После этого я даже не мог сходить за закусками один.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся.  
  
— Два месяца? Чувак, да у меня бутылка горячего соуса держится дольше, чем их отношения. О чем она говорила целые два часа?  
  
— Она… Она делилась _личными_ деталями, — тон Кита сполна намекнул на тему разговора. Помимо прочего, на его красных щеках практически была написана подсказка. Лэнс расхохотался, пытаясь представить, как Кит неловко прижимался к окну, пока какая-то болтушка в красках описывала свою интимную жизнь.  
  
Кит фыркнул.  
  
— Клянусь, даже если бы я не был геем, мне бы все равно было неловко выслушивать, как какая-то девушка рассказывает о своей половой жизни. Я в этом отнюдь не заинтересован.  
  
Лэнс мысленно устроил парад с хлопушками. Киту нравятся парни. Он открыт для предложений. Сейчас нужно только не облажаться. Время пустить в ход очарование.  
  
— Должно быть, тебе было хреново, сочувствую. Но это самая смешная херня, которую я слышал. И поезда? Кто на них еще ездит?  
  
— Эм, куча людей? Поездка очень расслабляет, если не брать в расчет некоторых индивидов. Не знаю, мне нравится отключаться от мира и смотреть на пейзаж за окном. Это… приятно.  
  
Лэнс невольно ухмыльнулся, заметив мягкое выражение на лице Кита.  
  
Они сидели так некоторое время, болтая о пустяках и приглядывая за собаками. В какой-то момент Лэнс обнаружил, что он стоит коленями на траве и играет в перетягивание каната с обеими собаками. Прошло несколько часов, и наступило время прогулки. Лэнс надел на Монтану упряжку, в то время как Кит с легкостью пристегнул Мэтти на поводок.  
  
Они шли по окрестностям, позволяя собакам вести их за собой. В их бессмысленном щебетании не было ни неловких пробелов, ни принужденных тем — он проходил плавно, как сливочное масло на сковороде. Лэнс позволил воображению забежать вперед и представить сценарий, в котором они с Китом гуляли бы так ежедневно. Мир, в котором они выгуливают собак и после долгого дня вместе возвращаются домой. Черт, они даже не объявили об официальном свидании, как Лэнс планировал ближайшие несколько лет.  
  
Когда они вернулись в жилище, собаки освободились от поводков и поели, Лэнс повернулся к Киту.  
  
— Есть шанс, что ты поужинаешь со мной? — он надел свою самую обаятельную улыбку, надеясь, что он дал понять, что это не просто «дружеский» ужин.  
  
— Эм, вообще-то, мне пора. У меня самолет через пару часов, — брюнет потер заднюю часть шеи, потупив глаза в пол. Из Лэнса словно выкачали весь воздух.  
  
Он забыл, что все это временно, что Кит здесь просто проездом. На краткий момент Лэнс подумал, что он никуда не уедет, что, несмотря на изначальную цель найти колледж, знакомство с Лэнсом будет достаточной причиной, чтобы остаться. Конечно, думать об этом сейчас было нелепо. Они виделись всего лишь три раза. Казалось немного предвзятым думать, что Лэнс довольно хорошая причина, чтобы переехать в другой штат.  
  
Несмотря на то, что ему казалось, что его ударили в лицо, шатен натянул улыбку.  
  
— Куда отправишься дальше?  
  
— На самом деле, домой. Мне нужно кое о чем поговорить с родителями.  
  
— Попросишь денег, чтобы продолжить кочевать? — пошутил он.  
  
— Нет, кажется, я подозреваю, где хочу провести следующий семестр. Нужно доработать детали.  
  
Лэнс с любопытством задал следующий вопрос:  
  
— Эм, возможно ли, что ты подумываешь пойти в местный колледж? Н-не то чтобы ты обязан, просто… тогда бы у тебя был друг здесь.  
  
— Друг, да? Вообще-то, я надеялся на что-то большее.  
  
— Ч-что? — выдавил Лэнс, чувствуя, как его щеки нагреваются.  
  
Следующий момент прошел словно в замедленной и ускоренной съемке одновременно. Ожидание было мучительно. Кит решительно преодолел расстояние между ними, бросая взгляд фиолетовых глаз то в глаза Лэнса, то на его губы. Кубинец с восхищением наблюдал, как бледные щеки Кита начали покрываться румянцем, окрашивая его скулы в нежно-розовый цвет. Дикая челка парня закрывала вид на это великолепное лицо, и, не успел Лэнс как следует все обдумать, он смахнул прядь черных волос за ухо Кита.  
  
Казалось, поцелуй закончился в мгновение ока. Мягкие губы брюнета нежно, он не побоится этого слова, прижались к его губам. Прикосновение было почти нерешительное, осторожное, словно способ проверить, взаимны ли их чувства. Лэнсу казалось, что всего из-за маленького поцелуя его сердце выскочит из груди. Он отчаянно хотел почувствовать что-то большее. Когда Кит отстранился, его фиолетовые глаза в точности отражали то, что ощущал Лэнс.  
  
 _Еще._  
  
Положив руку на челюсть парня, Лэнс притянул его в долгий поцелуй, слегка наклоняя голову в сторону. На этот раз Кит подался навстречу, положив руки на грудь шатена и скользнув ими на широкие плечи. Лэнс вздохнул и обернул свободную руку вокруг талии Кита, притягивая его немного ближе. Нежное прикосновение быстро переросло во что-то более отчаянное. Кит прикусил его нижнюю губу, пытаясь пробиться внутрь. Лэнс дернул его на себя и открыл рот, крепко прижимаясь к чужим губам.  
  
Ничего — _ничего_  — не могло оторвать их друг от друга. Кроме немецкой овчарки, которая врезалась в ногу Кита.  
  
Брюнет взвизгнул, когда его колени подогнулись. Монтана отскочила от них и продолжила играть с Мэтти. Было настоящее чудо, что парни не укусили друг друга, учитывая, как глубоко их языки находились во ртах другого. Конечно, полностью сухими они из воды не вышли. Кит врезался лбом в нос Лэнса.  
  
— Булкин сын! — кубинец потер пострадавшую часть тела, проверяя ее на наличие крови.  
  
— Бля, ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, да, ничего не сломано. Черт, а у тебя твердая голова. Ай!  
  
Кит ударил его в плечо и нахмурился, несмотря на веселые огоньки в глазах. Лэнс потер руку, пытаясь выглядеть справедливо обиженным, но с крахом провалился. Его все еще вело от недавнего поцелуя. Спустя пару минут молчаливых гляделок парни рассмеялись.Точно так же, как и поцеловались, — медленно и неуверенно, пока не вошли во вкус.  
  
Когда Лэнс, наконец, успокоился, в уголках его глаз стояли непролитые слезы. Он смахнул их как мог и, схватившись за живот, пытался успокоить сбившееся дыхание.  
  
— Мы… Мы придурки, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Да? Это ты здесь чудак, — возразил Кит дрожащим от сдерживаемого хохота голосом.  
  
— Чувак, первое, что ты сказал, когда мы только познакомились, было: «Я без рубашки». Не говоря уже о том, что ты переезжаешь в другой штат ради парня. Дьявольски привлекательного парня, который полностью того стоит, но это все равно странно.  
  
Кит ткнул его в щеку.  
  
— К твоему сведению, этот колледж был в тройке моих вариантов. Там неплохая программа для писателей.  
  
— Ага, ну конечно. Продолжай врать себе. В глубине души ты знаешь, что тебя убедила переехать моя неотразимая внешность. Я знаю, каким очаровательным я могу быть.  
  
— Фу, с тобой всегда так?  
  
— Гарантирую.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что ты милый.  
  
Лэнс покраснел из-за комплимента.  
  
Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы Кит остался, и как бы сам брюнет не хотел уезжать, время было на исходе. Несколько минут спустя к дому подъехало такси. Лэнс проводил Кита к обочине, борясь с желанием не отпускать его.  
  
— Скоро увидимся? — спросил Лэнс, нервно пиная землю носком ботинка.  
  
— Да. Не знаю точно, когда вернусь, но надеюсь, что до начала занятий.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Водитель, казалось, понял, что это трогательный момент, и не стал нетерпеливо сигналить в гудок. Он дал им несколько минут наедине.  
  
Лэнс не был уверен, как лучше всего закончить вечер: поцеловать Кита или обнять его? Оба варианта казались интимными, личными, но что подойдет странной ситуации, в которой они оказались? Кит, с другой стороны, не терял времени на размышления.  
  
Он нежно взял лицо Лэнса в свои руки и, наклонив его, прижался к его губам. Поцелуй был не такой краткий, как первый, но и не такой страстный, как следующий. Он был просто приятный. Приятный, теплый и безопасный. Словно обещание того, какими могут быть их отношения. Вкус будущего.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя Кит отстранился.  
  
— Я тебе напишу.  
  
— Нет, если я напишу тебе первый, — Лэнс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты устраиваешь из этого соревнование?  
  
— В котором ты проиграешь. Я мастерски пишу даже в самых опасных местах. Как с первой парты, так и на велосипеде.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не пиши за рулем. Ты можешь и умереть.  
  
— Не сомневайся в моем мастерстве, Кит. Я даже не смотрю на экран, когда печатаю.  
  
Кит усмехнулся, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Ты сведешь меня с ума, да?  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо. Поверь, я сделаю эту сумасшедшую штуку под названием жизнь более захватывающей.  
  
— Ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
Поцеловавшись в последний раз, Лэнс открыл дверь машины для парня.  
  
— До встречи, Кит, — он на несколько секунд пригнулся к открытому такси, запоминая, как в тот момент выглядел Кит.  
  
— До встречи, Лэнс.  
  
Дверь закрылась с небольшим хлопком. Лэнс ненадолго задержался у обочины, глядя вслед удаляющейся машине, которая увозила Кита очень далеко. С играющей в голове песней он думал о каждой детали этой удивительной недели.  
  
Лэнс часто оглядывался на какой-то момент жизни и подавал сомнению некоторые решения. Больше всего он не знал, что чувствовать о переезде из дома, особенно когда клал трубку после долгого разговора с матерью. Тоска по дому нередко мучила его по ночам, и он постоянно задумывался, не было бы проще, если бы он остался и пошел в ближайший колледж. Но если бы он никуда не уехал, то он бы никогда не жил вместе с Ханком и не обсуждал бы с ним каждый день, какими они станут, когда вырастут.  
  
Лэнс иногда задумывался, а не стоило ли ему принять настоящую работу, которую ему предлагали. Стать офисным помощником в местной рекламной компании. Там был неплохой график, приемлемая зарплата, но он, вероятно, сошел бы с ума после первого месяца. Он постоянно сидит за партой в колледже и библиотеке, он сидит и работает большинство дней в неделю. Если бы он принял работу в офисе, то сидеть за компьютером было бы настоящей пыткой. Он бы бесшумно умирал, пока мир продолжал двигаться без него, меняться, в то время как он впустую тратил свое время в пустом кубическом пространстве.  
  
Если бы Лэнс принял работу в офисе, он бы никогда не начал выгуливать собак. Если бы он никогда не начал выгуливать собак, он бы никогда не познакомился с Китом.  
  
Да, Лэнс часто жалел о сделанном выборе и сомневался в своем будущем, но сейчас на него словно снизошло озарение, и он понял, что все его решения были правильными. Все они каким-то странным поворотом судьбы привели его к этому моменту. Моменту, который он, вероятно, никогда не забудет.  
  
Да, выгуливать собак было немного странно, но это привело его к Киту.


End file.
